New Life, Hide and Seek, Message in a bottle
by OieCuite
Summary: 3 one-shots for all Skater fans. 1. Kate and Sawyer talk by the fire one night 2. Sawyer finds kate first 3. Sawyers been busy - what is he up to? Please read and Review
1. New Life

**A friend of mine requested this, and I got so inspired I wrote 3! So here is a collection of Fluffy Skater fics.  
**

**  
New Life**

* * *

Kate stared into the fire, the bright flames flickering, casting shadwos on her face.

Sawyer stood behind her, not moving.

He was about to make a rude comment when he realised she was crying.

"Ay' Sassafras!" He said cheerfully, sitting down.

Kate glared "What do you want Sawyer?"

Sawyer pretened to look hurt "Can't a guy say hello anymore...?"

Kate studied him, trying to figure him out. "It hurts. It hurts when I can see the past but not the present. When you can't move on...When your stuck in the same routine...It's like I cant accept that I have a new start...I want to make a new life...but my old life is haunting me"

Sawyer was suprised she was sharing all this with him...He sighed and opened his mouth to say something -

"I mean what I did...It was wrong I know...But how can you change the past..How can you move forward."

salty tears began to fall down her face. Sawyer reached out his hand and caught each one. They smiled at each other for a moment.

Sawyer leaned in and kissed her gently. "You can't move forward on your own."

Kate didn't open her eyes and instead moved in closer.

"Sawyer I have to move forward on my own...There's no one else"

Sawyer closed his eyes and pulled a blanket around kates shoulders.

"There's Me"

* * *

Awwwww...hehe, please review, Make Mummy happy! 


	2. I win

**For Kimmi thanks for being a great friend! Keep on singing, keep on dancing, keep on inspiring.**

**I Win**

**

* * *

**

Kate threw herself behind a large tree, crawling on her stomach so that her whole body was hidden.

Several twigs snapped and her breathing increased.

It was getting closer, the leaves rustling.

She drew in a quick breath and scrambled to her feet. The jungle was a blur of greens and browns, but she didn't stop running. A deep laugh was heard behind her.

She didn't stop running.

Sawyer picked up the pace. No way would she get away with this. They'd been out here an hour already.

He saw a flash of brown and white and he grinned. Gottcha.

He leapt out grabbing both her arms on the way down.

"No!" She screamed staring up in horror.

Sawyer laughed louder. "Guess what Freckles"

He leaned down and kissed her with a passion.

She looked up at him with disgust as he quickly got up and ran off, calling behind him as he went .  
"I Win"  
Kate glared then started laughing, noticing the direction he was heading.

"No, Sawyer, I win"

She started running after him laughing as she went.

Walt watched them from his spot on the beach. "Your playin' it all wrong. There isn't any kissin' in hide and seek" He shuddered and thundered down the beach.

Grown ups.

**

* * *

Please my pets review:D**


	3. Message In a Bottle

**Last one of this set! sniff These were great fun to write, and I hope they were great fun to read!**

* * *

It was a glass bottle. It once contained some expensive, fancy wine, but now the only thing it held was memories.

Sawyer was sitting crosslegged on the beach, bottle in one hand, pen in the next.

In fact, what he was doing was so intriguing that he didn't hear Jack walking past him. Nor did he notice when Walts frisbee hit him in the head.

But boy did Walt know...It kept him buys for an hour, laughing and telling everyone in camp about the 'bonk' noise it made when it hit him.

It was Walts story that drew Kate down to Sawyers spot on the beach.

"What are you doing?" She asked casually, slipping off her shoes.

Sawyer didn't look up. "Me? Well I'm writing Sweet Cheeks" He smiled.

Kate smiled too, "What are you writing?"

Sawyer didn't answer for a while, but when he opened his mouth to speak, he actually looked up.

Kate wasn't exactly ready for it when his blue eyes connected with her hazel ones.

"Y'know those stories 'bout people stranded on beaches? And they put a message in a bottle and cast it out to the big 'ole blue. Thinking, that someone might find it. And rescue them from hell."

Kate nodded,wondering where he was getting at. Sawyer rolled up the piece of paper he had and slipping it inside the glass wine bottle.

"Your sending a bottle out to sea?" She asked trying very hard not to burst out laughing.

Sawyer just grinned. He dropped a small white flower into the bottle and put the cork in. He got up leaving the bottle dug into the sand.

Kate stared at it..Not sure whether to read it or not.

Her curiosty got the better of her and sheunscrewedthe cork, She un rolled the letter and read her eyes skimming the words

_Freckles,_

_Your the only one on this damned island that can rescue me from hell. I love you.  
Oh and one more thing..Didn't your momma ever tell you not to read other peoples things -Sawyer_

* * *

**If you liked these, please let me know with a review! If you have any ships that you wish me to write a fic for, please email me at and I will be very happy to write them for you!**


End file.
